


Love treasure

by Sammael_Sin



Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: And he broke when he realized about, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Bones - Freeform, Dark Jim, F/M, Gen, Hurt Bones, Hurt Christine, Hurt Jim, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Long-Haired Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Bones, Protective Jim, Spock love cats, Spock was the victim, Suicide Attempt, Xenophobia, but he not know himself, dark christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammael_Sin/pseuds/Sammael_Sin
Summary: Spock was hurt and too hurt, but he not know himself, because he chose not to feel it. The strong outer shell and the cold heart are the boxes which sealed his soul from the outside world, The soul, like a sculpture of glass-- full of cracks and ready to shatter if anyone touches. Jim and Leonard were on hand to do everything they could. But everything was too late.Too late to apologizeToo late for love.Too late for a cure.Spock had nothing but a body that was no different from a corpse that wouldn't stop breathing.*I made some adjustments to the age of the reader because it was determined that there were too many violent scenes.Warning: - English is not my office language. I apologize for mistakes.
Relationships: Mirror Christine Chapel/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Mirror spock/Original Vulcan Character
Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082420





	1. Introduction

"Your feelings for them go beyond the telepathic bond." Even the bond called 'T'hy'la' is incompatible with this intense feeling. ”

Jim and Bones look at the unconscious Vulcan in their arms. Naked and traumatized - dying? The girl who identified her as "Tee-O", a member of a race called 'Q', smiled and continued.

"So, let me see that ' ** _Between a man who loves him so much that he is ready to do whatever he can to possess him, and a man who loves him so much that he does not dare to possess him._** ', who is the person who will receive the heart of the love treasure?"

And something happened. At that time Jim and Leonard didn't know what it was, until one day when they all became forever something else...

*Since I was unable to upload my work successfully for complicated reasons, I uploaded it here. You can find it [here](https://www.deviantart.com/sammael-sin/art/STDSa01-865647815?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609420975)

Hope it gets you interested in my manga/comic.


	2. Spock's fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Spock in my novel lives on the Vulcan planet only between the ages of 12-16, I think he is more flexible than his counterpart in TOS. So I let him sing "Past the point of No Return" with Sovik. XD

**Chapter 1** **Spock's fiance**

Spock sure doctor Sovik was avoiding him.

Skorack explains this after reporting on his replacement for Spock. "He felt guilty for almost killing you. I think he is in the same seat as the captain."

Spock raised one eyebrow, why did the young man compare Sovik to James T. Kirk? Sovik didn't knowingly hurt him. Pon Farr happened during the captivity of 'Tee-O who identified her as a race called Q',

Sovik attempted suicide when it reached the last day of the fever. It was Spock who made a logical decision to save his life. And for the past 20 days, Sovik has taken care of him all the time, without eating or sleeping for 20 days. Until when Spock is ready to leave sickbay. So the young Vulcan doctor left and began to evade him all the time.

On the other hand, Captain Kirk, who somebody identified as most loved and worried about Spock, never visited Spock. But when he is free from sickbay. The captain began to hang around him and made him uncomfortable all the time. However, he was clear of the idea that the five-year mission was going to end within the next few months and that he would not have to face Kirk anymore.

The ISS Enterprise made a final break for the mission Tasus14, or its name " **Sethna** ". For the first time in years, Spock has seen Janice Rand, standing alongside Nediha and Smorock, Sovik's parents. There was a little girl with them, looking like a miniature version of Smorock, that must be _**Saavik!**_

Rand looked like a normal person, not as beautiful as in the past that she served on Enterprise, but better than expected. By being with Nediha, she did not want to serve the Empire, but instead wanted to dedicate the rest of her life to helping people without race. That made Spock so glad she turned away from Hell.

Marlena Moreau is dead --10 days after the mission of Halkan, it's about the perfume Leonard made. Chekov was fascinated by her for perfume, enough to kill her so that she wouldn't belong to anyone else.

When Spock was alone to get out of all his thoughts. Nediha came to meet him alone.

"Please allow me to speak to you"

Spock nodded in surprise. Why does she have to have so many retreats? She and her husband are the reason they exist in the universe. Because no scientist was able to create a cross between Vulcan and human, until Smorock appeared.

"Sovik told me about what happened 20 days ago. Do you mind if you are going to be the wife of a man that younger than you about 16 years of Terra?” green-eyed Romulan female gaze into his eyes, Sovik got her eyes. "Sovik wants to take care of you all his life."

**\--- 10 days later ---**

  
“You ran away from marriage to Stonn choosing Jim as your guardian. Later, you escaped marriage to Jim by choosing me as your guardian and almost eliminating us both! **But now you say that you will marry the person who cruelly raped you and almost killed you!** "

Leonard McCoy shouted. He should have known when he heard these two sing 'Past the point of No Return', 2 days after Spock was free from sickbay. Spock sang the part of Aminta (Christine). And lastly, Sovik composed a soft song with piano.

' _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.._  
 _Lead me, save you from your solitude.._  
 _Say you want me with you here beside you.._  
 _Anywhere you go, let me go too.._  
 _That's all I ask of you.._ '

"I never thought you were attracted to a guy." Leonard tried to hide the bitterness.

"I'm not, doctor. I was born with a male body, although it has an xx chromosome, and a masculine gender identity." But T'la'im in Vulcan society is still classified as a woman based on our own characteristics, although sometimes I have been treated as a man. But in the end, they still expect me to be a good wife.”

“Yes, T'la'im. Scientists anywhere in the universe know about the vulnerability of the Y chromosome, just as they know that humans and chimpanzees cannot mix naturally despite their different genes. Just 0.03%. So your case is caused by human genes and Vulcan, which are so different that there is a different color of blood. If you have an xy sex chromosome, you will die during the stage of embryonic development. You need the xx chromosome to survive as a baby."

"Dad used to have an older sister... Sethna - T'la'im. Men from outside, wear men's clothes. But on the other hand, it was expected as a wife and head down to her husband's feet. Until their time came together, Sethna saw her husband as a rival instead of a partner. They fought for the domestic servant. And she was killed. My father wants to push for legal amendments seriously. If he hadn't been sent hostage to Terra, I might have been a real man by Vulcan's law.”

T'la'im is equivalent to the human De la Chapelle syndrome. But they are more completely masculine. Nonetheless, the part that is supposed to be the testis is the ovary. Vulcan scientists believe that T'la'im is a clue to how the male originated.

And some of them have a uterus too!? But there is no way out. If you force T'la'im to get pregnant, they only have to do caesarean section.

"Good .. Have you ever imagined who would be your bride if you were a man?"

"It must be **T'Pring**. Because her family status is reasonable. "

And the female Vulcan still has an oocyte like the very early primates of the genesis, that is, two eggs can mate. So, T'la'im can get women pregnant every Pon farr, if their partner (woman) is during ovulation. And in rare cases, if the ovaries produce two oocytes simultaneously, the female Vulcan and T'la'im will have a chance of conceiving a virgin.

"Why are you telling me about your engagement to Sovik?"

"I don't want to go back to human toys, not the captain's."

'That means they are planning to escape together after a five-year mission.' Leonard understood quietly.

Christine Chapel tries desperately to act like ignore their conversation and not cry. She already knew that one day she would lose Spock. The empire did not allow same-sex marriage, although it was allowed in association - sex based on sexual orientation. And according to the law of the Empire, Spock was a woman, according to his status at Vulcan. But hearing that Spock was the wife of Vulcan who raped him hurt her.  
\------------------------------------

Jim looked up at the visitor 'Skorack, 21 year old male Vulcan, computer technician'.He and Shionk discovered the complex operation of the Tantalus field, and destroyed it during the Halkan mission. But Jim had to release them because he didn't want the crew to realize that his mysterious power was gone. And he doesn't want to kill the two younger children than Chekov, but wiser and less ambitious.

After that, Spock used Tantalus as a reasonable excuse for the Empire to survive for them and the ship, and Halkan.

"What do you want, Mr. Skorack?"

“Captain, please let me replace Commander Spock so that he can live in peace after retiring. I have proven to myself that I can do as good as him."

"Cocky boy! The ship needs an experienced first officer!"

"In which you will become a general. But as for the commander, I'm sure the next one to receive him is the former first officer of the ISS Excalibur, to become captain. After what he and his friends did four years ago, what do you think the commander will get on his ship?"

The image of Spock, who was ousted at the auditorium four years ago and the events after that, come back to Jim's memory. He snatched the collar of the young Vulcan. " **You know who hurt him! And you do not speak!** "

"Because I don't have evidence and never have. But that's not as important as what we're talking about right now."

" **Nothing is more important than for me to deal with the abuser of my first officer!!** "

"But he doesn't care about it. Because he can't see why you do it.” The young man's voice remained calm, but Jim's heart ached as he realized its meaning. "I know I will never understand you because I have never hurt TuLux, my T'hy'la, but I know Commander Spock loves you as I love TuLux."

"You know it's not true, boy," Jim released his hand and smiled sadly. "Spock made it clear how he could fall in love with _someone who had beaten and raped him to become disabled_. And _**I am that person**_ "

"T'hy'la is not like 'lover' or 'soulmate', captain. The closest thing to your language is Agape. It is not jealous, does not want possession, and does not want anything in return. But you convinced him that he was a slave to pay off the debt he had committed, so he blocked his telepathic connection. So, he never knows what you are doing, as the whole boat knows that you are trying to protect him from all the tears and pain in the universe.”

They were quiet for a long time. Skorack tried again.

"I believe your feelings for him are not romantic because you have been in romantic relationships with 97 women over the past five years. But please let him know that you keep him close, not for you to enjoy his pain.”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek Into Darkness Christine was mentioned. Chapel, as the woman Kirk was in a relationship with, and she was heartbroken because of him. Carol stated that she was a nurse in the border to escape from heart problems. However, I liked TOS in which she fell in love with Spock, but it shouldn't have been the same in the Mirror universe. So, I mix the two to create a new direction.

**Chapter 2**. **Confession**

"Kirk to Spock"

"Spock's here"

"Are you alone?"

"No, sir. I'm with Yoru"

"Come to my quarter, take Yoru with you"

For a few minutes, the long-haired Vulcan in a dark brown vulcan coat appeared with a black kitten in an embrace. Like any Vulcan, Spock looked much younger than a human being. He seems only 25 years old, although his actual age is 41.

He looked at Jim sitting on the coffee table, hot ginger tea with honey and what looked like a simple pizza, sliced tomatoes and bell peppers on a slice of bread covered with tomato and cheese sauce.

"Sit with me," Spock obeyed the order, "Eat them." While Jim eagerly breathed the smell of frankincense from Spock.

After a while, Jim asked, “Are you marrying Sovik? why?"

Spock stopped eating. "He was the first man to say to me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life protecting me and making me happy."

As if there was a lump in Jim's stomach, Sovik told Spock the same thing he had thought but never said. "Even though he raped you and almost killed you?"

"He didn't want to do so and attempted suicide before losing control of the final. So, I chose to be his victim because it was a logical path. It is more fair to state that Sovik is truly a victim of sexual assault because he can no longer give consent. And at that time he's only 3.24 hours left, I have no guarantee that I can take him back to the boat and get vaccinated.”

Due to sexual incapacity (from Jim's hands 10 years ago), Spock didn't have Pon Farr. That, four years ago, he spent several months researching and successfully creating a vaccine. It cannot stop the cycle of blood fever, but Vulcans are able to control themselves more. It is useful in simulating death and resurrection to help patients survive Pon Farr.

"Drink all the tea" Jim ordered. Spock drank it slowly. And Jim whispered coldly. "Your tea is poisonous"

Spock paused and stared at him blankly, before continuing to drink. Jim's heart ached. He knew Spock would immediately believe for his spiteful words. But he still drank the ginger tea that he believed was poisonous. Spock always put his life in Jim's hands. And now he chooses to die even though he is married.

"Do you love him?"

"A man with a face like Surak. A person who is always ready to sacrifice himself to help others, even if that person is evil or morality. My feelings for Sovik are not romantic, but I love him with his beautiful heart, and it is more like the love I would have for my little brother than it would be for my husband. ”

“And without Smorock and Nediha, you can't exist in this world. He and his wife who created this scientific miracle are your second parents,” Jim said tenderly. "You are correct to love their son as a little brother. So how can you marry your little brother? "

"We won't have sex," Spock replied calmly. "Except during Sovik's Pon Farr. He will die if he doesn't marry me."

"If so, you marry him for virtue. Would you be his property even if he hurt you?"

Vulcans treat the women they marry as real assets. They expect them to obey and give up. But what is the difference? Usually, Spock is treated by people outside the Enterprise like he is Jim's property.

Spock shook his head. “Vulcan won't hurt their spouse. Violence occurs when the other partner is not a telepathic partner."

"If you insist so, do what you want. Marry a man who will make you happy. But promise me, you'll have to come breakfast with me like this every day until we die."

"It is impossible.."

"It's always possible if you choose to keep your promise with me." Jim took Spock's right hand and held it, it was cool and Spock wouldn't feel it. From his right shoulder to his fingertips, he was almost can not feeling. But he doesn't care. He just wanted Spock to see how valuable he was in the eyes of his captain. "Your hands are very cold. Are you cold?"

"I don't know, sir. Is that a result of poison?"

"I'm not poisoned. Who would dare to poison a loved one in the drink? ”

 _Love? This is not for me. It's just a metaphor..._

Spock closed his eyes, rejecting the good things he had heard from Jim as always before. Until when Jim kissed his hand softly. Spock almost felt the warmth from that kiss.

_It was impossible, his right hand had no feelings.._

Vulcans show their love with the touch of a hand. But for humans, it's a kiss. Jim mixed these two cultures together..

"I have loved you, Spock, for the past eight years and will love forever."

"I don't understand your joking, Captain"

"Spock .. I know we will never become close friends. There is too much bitterness between us. In the past I was too stupid and cowardly to admit, ' _ **I was hurt for everything I took from you**_ '. You may not believe me right now, but please know that I, like Sovik, I want nothing more than to take care of you all my life. So, please don't go away from me. Stay with me.. Let me see that you are safe and happy."

Nothing but a long silence. Until Spock nodded slowly, and, the soft smile Jim had never seen. The cruel, dark world that Jim was familiar with, instantly became bright.

' **God** ,' he thought seriously. ' **I am willing to dedicate everything I have to protecting this smile**.'

  
In Sickbay. Sovik felt the bliss of Spock radiating through the link between them. The Vulcan doctor let his control flow and smile. His decisions have helped to heal the "bond", the wilted injury for more than 10 years of Jim and Spock.

Christine used to fall in love with Kirk just as easily as many other women. He's too charming that anyone can resist loving him. Everyone told her that James TomCat Kirk never stopped at just one woman, and that she was stupid for not believing them. Until when he introduced her to Judah Yahavah-- like an Asian woman - as cute as a doll. The intimacy between them was very clear.

On the rooftop of the school building, to leave her own life. Spock was someone who noticed and stopped her and took care of her until she was well. He became the best friend she had.

A few months later, Judah was heartbroken. She tried to kill herself. Christine was then pleased to learn that a woman who had stolen her lover suffered the same fate as her. Except.. when she learned that Judah was Spock's adopted sister, who he loved her as well as the real sister. Jim was just playing with her - no feelings of seriousness, only a little revenge for her adopted brother who dared to report his Kobayashi Maru cheating to the supervisor.

She tried to commit suicide in regret until she had a miscarriage, and was completely blind after that.

For a life that passed away before Judah knew it happened, for tears.Spock decided to do whatever it took to get Kirk to pay. Christine did not know the details. She moved to the border to escape the realization of all that would happen between her best friend and ex-lover. Three years later, she returned and saw Spock again in the hospital where he was brought to a horrific condition. Spock that was tortured and raped, but seemed to be insensitive, unaffected, indifferent to what he had received.

"..You should be a doctor rather than a nurse, you are capable enough.."

That is what he said when she took good care of him. If it was someone else, she would think they were just exaggerating to make her glad. But not Spock, he was always the most honest person. Two years later, they were transferred to a ship where Kirk became captain. Spock got a small job.

One night, Spock was taken to Kirk's room. The next morning he locked himself in his room, and evening in the same day, he was brought to sickbay to be saved after an attempted suicide. Christine wanted answers to everything, and what she had known about Spock over the past three years had broken her heart more than it did that Kirk destroyed it. That was the moment that the love she had for Kirk was over and replaced with hate. The longer the day, the more she felt about Spock.

The 5-year mission began, she saw something different. Kirk's demeanor was not the same as someone who wanted to hurt Spock.

A new mood arises to her. It happens every time Jim starts flirting with Spock.. Jealousy!?

Oh my God.. She loves Spock!!

The empire will not allow marriage between them. But at the very least, she can protect Spock from devil traps. She has learned enough that Kirk never stops. Spock is one of the new goals for conquest. And Spock is unlike any other woman he's ever met. Spock was never charmed by or believed in his kindness. So, Kirk enjoyed the chase, until he got what he wanted and trampled on him like he did with everyone.

Not anymore. She will protect her beloved Spock..

And she will get rid of those who are going to steal freedom from him too..

\-----------------------------------

  
Sovik focused on paperwork in sickbay. It was his shift

Yesterday, he and Spock talked a lot about what Jim said to him during breakfast. Spock didn't seem interested in remembering what Jim said, not believing in the words of love. That almost made Sovik desperate for what it heard. However, he knows that the blocks that block the bond between them are vibrating. Because at least Spock survived breakfast. That would mean Jim wasn't lying to everything.

He wants his wife to be happy. And what happiness is greater than the happiness of realizing that you are no longer a victim of cruelty?

But.. is loved by many people..

He smiled when he realized how much Spock had mastered placing flags in people's hearts. Spock probably doesn't make women or men fall in love as often as Kirk does. But whoever falls in love with Spock will love him forever. That's the opposite of Kirk, where so many people fell in love with him and almost everyone got splashed out of his life. That includes good women like Ruth, and Carol Macas (especially Carol, she has a son with him). Kirk is a man who is truly desperate for romance in life.

Sovik doesn't feel someone's coming, he's imagining his wife who will be happy for the rest of his life. His wife who will not be hurt and sorrowful anymore...


	4. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Bones' behavior.

**Chapter 3. Wake up**

  
He usually does not like the presence of many humans, because he is often the victim of xenophobic attacks. But this place is not so bad. Because it was a planet that was Sarek's secret development project during his hostage to the Earth. It was a secret to the Empire for twenty years before it was found and occupied. Spock lived here from infancy until he was 12 years old, as familiar with the hot and humid weather like Bangkok here. This star is full of memories.

The food here is something that can be found in Southeast Asian countries. And Jim dared to try it. While Spock chose only 'Green Tea Sweet Jasmine Rice', because although spock can eat everything served on the ISS Enterprise, that's because they are not real meat and no animals have been killed for food.

But when he was on the planet's surface, he didn't know the origin of these flesh. So he is a fully vegetarian.

However, Leonard found good things. Steamed buns stuffed with vegetables and mushrooms were taken as a tribute to Spock. And it really made him start to relax.

It happened a few hours ago, when Spock left Lap no. 6, and went to an empty recreation room. Most of the crew disembarked for a tour at Tasus 14's famous night market. And it was a true coincidence that he saw the Captain and Doctor McCoy hugged and " **Love you, Bones!** " Spock raised one eyebrow, he was used to seeing Jim expressing his love for others easily, and knew it had no special meaning. So it was even easier for him to feel cold again with what he heard yesterday.

' _It's okay,_ ' Spock told to himself. ' _At least he tried to make me less paranoid about him. He's getting smarter.'_

If Spock allows himself to believe in the friendship that Captain has given him, what awaits him is the pain of more than three years of the hell he has ever met. Because it's not just torture and rape. But it's the pain of being betrayed and abandoned.

'The bond between us is already very weak. Maybe, I might finally be able to melt it.'

"Well, well, our Green-blood Computer is here," a frantic smile appeared on Leonard's face. "I heard you started sharing breakfast with Jim."

"It's an order, doctor."

“It's not an order, Spock. I invite you to have breakfast with me every day.” Jim seemed upset.

"But you said, if I interpret it correctly. ''

"Yeah, but I don't want you to think of it as an order."

Leonard looked between them, "Hey ... Jim, you should know that Spock doesn't understand humans enough even though his mother is human. She abandoned him when he was just twelve."

"You don't have to act like you understand him, bones. I know you're a kid with a problem." You wear a mask all the time with your parents, never being honest with each other.” Jim sneered.

"Yes... unlike you, there aren't any quarrels between families," Leonard clapped.

Spock spoke without much thought. "Is it possible that there has never been an altercation? I'm sure humans don't always control their emotions or use reason.”

"My father and I haven't spoken to each other in almost thirty years."

Spock bowed, "Please forgive my inappropriate behavior."

But it was shocking to think, the three men meeting in this room were children who had problems in the past. The broken family of Spock, the masked Leonard even with the family, and Jim who doesn't talk to his father. Spock waits for any reproach or punishment that may occur. Leonard take off the whiskey bottle and goes in and grabs Vulcan's small wrist.

"It is better if we get off the ship"

Jim walked over and wrapped Spock's thin waist. "You frustrate me. So you have to pay for it. I heard famous about Sethna's night market, it looks like a night market in Bangkok full of delicious food and strange products. That is because half of the people of the colony came from Southeast Asia. And I want you to go with me"

Leonard winks and helps Jim drag Spock out of ISS Enterprise.

That's how Spock got here, among so many people...

But relaxation didn't last long. Spock felt the world spinning before turning black...

"Sovik.. I think nobody suddenly gets sick tonight." TuLux walked into sickbay, changing from Enterprise's golden uniform to Romulan's civil clothing. It is no problem to dress like this after everyone knows about him and he is now at home. After returning to report to Earth, he will be discharged and returned to the planet. "You too should spend time with your family. Go down to dinner today at home--"

Young Golden-hair Romulan stopped at the door when he saw his cousin lay still in the green pool. He was momentarily turned to stone and his brain was empty. After he processed the visible things, he swooped to the ground.

" **Sovik!!!** " TuLux carried Sovik off the floor and shouted like a mad man. " **Anyone! Come here!! Sovik is injured!**!"

"Lu... ne..."

That whisper called TuLux consciousness and calmed him down. The name means a lot for Sovik. Because it's the name he calls Spock for their privacy, just as the captain calls Doctor McCoy "Bones".

'...Lu'ne...'

" **Spock!?** "

Jim shook, called Spock and woke him from a trance. His face was terribly pale, although he still had a calm and expressionless expression.

"Sir?"

"What's up? Are you OK?" Jim's face filled with concern, Leonard was nearby, massaging Spock's bare feet. They are in a park near the night market. "You fell... Are you sick?" 

"I..." Spock wasn't sure how to begin. He felt something hitting him hard, and after that everything turned black. After that, he heard Sovik's voice, and..

**Their bond does not exist!?**

Spock scrambled from the floor as Leonard pressed him down. " **Don't!** The abnormal blood pressure will make you flare up again.” Spock did not argue, he quickly put on his shoes while the doctor was still diffusing. "You fell and Jim picked you up before your head hit the ground. Just a moment ago the temperature of the stuff had dropped until we thought you were going to be shocked."

"Sovik.. I have to go back to him. Doctor, our bond doesn't exist.. Something must have happened."

Jim and Leonard looked at each other. Jim pulled out a communication device to check on the ship. Before stiffening to learn that a pointed-eared doctor was assaulted and was now taken off the boat for treatment directly from his mother. There were no more questions, they decided to go to Sovik's parents' home as soon as possible. Spock leaves the park near the night market, Jim and Leonard hurry to catch up with him.

The Christine Chapel that appeared, walked over to him with delight, " **Mr. Spock! I'm glad you're here!** ” If it was a normal situation, Spock wouldn't hesitate to stop and talk to her. But now he can't "What's going on, you don't want to talk to your best friend?"

"Christine, I'm in a hurry"

"Mr. Spock. Is it too rude for you to refuse to chat with friend?"

"Get away from him! He doesn't have time to talk nonsense with you!"

Jim's shout made Christine angry, disgusted this man, dared to use his power to intimidate others all the time, the way he used his tricks to harm the poor Vulcan. And the pale face spock, it made her hold on to his thin wrists tightly.

"Just one time, Captain, I'll ask you. Leave Mr. Spock alone. You've tortured him enough. In 2 months, the 5-year mission will end. It is better if you are going to be kind at times! Unfortunately, your beautiful appearance, but your spirit is ugly like a devil!"

"How dare you?" Jim tore her from Spock. He usually doesn't do this to women.

"Captain!" We just have to hurry, please release Christine."

" **You don't have to follow him! You should fight for yourself sometimes!** ” Christine yelled.

Spock opened his mouth to explain that he was not in a hurry for the captain's will, but about Sovik. However, Leonard said this before he did. "You are just an annoying woman for no reason. He has to go because he is in a hurry! There's no need to waste time explaining it to a prostitute trying to flirt with him, claiming friendship."

It's not just Christine who has lost her ability to speak. Even Jim and Spock were stunned and gasped. Suddenly, a distorted smile that gave the crew countless goosebumps appeared on the doctor's face. Spock shut his mouth to return to control before freaking out at what the Doctor was about to spit.

"What is it like, Christine? Are you feeling itchy? Until you have to ask half the species of computer to scratch you, even knowing he can't scratch anything of you. What he could do was nothing more than a welcome stab from someone else. This does not count the fact that the Empire does not allow you and Spock to attend church, so the priest can declare that you are both wife and wife. Perhaps you sometimes want to whisper you love him in your ear. And you'll lose your temper the moment you whisper in the wrong ear. Because it would not always be easy to remember that his left ear could not hear."

Spock was almost in tears. (Even his face and gesture are still empty and formidable). The context is very clear about the meaning of sex -- and it also declares about the fact that Spock can't fuck any woman, not just because his phallus can't erect, but it's almost cannot feeling. And the only way he can be happy during sex is anal. Sadly, though, most of his sexual experiences have been less satisfying. Because everyone uses his body for their satisfaction alone, regardless of whether he is in pain, discomfort, or disgust.

But he knows how good it is from above. Yes .. he was once above. He was in great joy with James T. Kirk under his body, and afterward lusting away and realizing the crime he had committed, he tried to do everything he could to get Kirk to forgive him. But the compensation for their sins is a life-long bitter payment. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't rape James T. Kirk, but escaped this man's orbit. ' _We never have the opportunity to meet or work together in every universe_ '.

And yes, the left ear is deaf. Spock is confident that no one will forget. Everyone likes to gossip about him from the left...

However, the criticism was rife with xenophobia and sexism, including contempt for disabled people. (Especially, when that person was Spock) was not something Christine would endure for any longer. She ran to Leonard and beat him with all the power a woman could. The spoof interrupts and brings her out, while Jim is still standing like a root grows for what he hears. He knew doctors were good at speaking from sarcasm, but this time too. How could Spock endure this guy?

" **why! You don't see how cruel he is to you !? Why would you let a person bully you so much and still call him a friend! You are stronger than them! But you never stand up to fight for your own dignity!** ”

Christine retreated slowly, tears flowed, and she ran away. But what she didn't know was what she said today - like icy water splashing on Leonard's face - reclaiming his common sense, a fact he never realized was that he hurt Spock a lot. Just as Jim does, just a different form.


	5. The wind changes direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to what happens in "I have tears when you laugh"

**Chapter 4. The wind changes direction**

  
TuLux had a hard time getting Sovik out of the boat to get to his mother. Because he wasn't a doctor so he didn't know what to do in such a situation, and at that time, on the boat there were no other doctors or nurses proficient in Vulcan-Romulan's physiology. Sovik arrived home when everything was too late.

Spock didn't come in time, didn't say goodbye to his fiance. A few days ago, he promised Saavik to take the best care of her brother. Today he could hold the girl and let her cry over his shoulder.

He remembers the first time they met. Sovik is 7 and Spock is 23. T'pring sacrificed herself to protect him before Pike arrived, cutting off her wrists from the slender hand that Spock tried to hold between the cliffs. And the next day, Slone and Spock search for Sovik to find him below. T'pring's dead body, being taped with lots of transparent tape, as the boy tried to shock her with electricity - to recover her, tears flowed down her cheeks.

10 years later, he met Sovik again when he became a doctor at the border. Too young to be a doctor and to be an unlicensed doctor. But his expertise is impressive. Above all, that was the first time Spock realized that a boy had a face like Surak. And his mind is indivisible with mercy. One of Spock's most memorable events was when Sovik decided to go back and save Khan, after Khan attempted to kill him.

Spock was accustomed to using the name "Lu'ne" during secret missions. Sovik first got to know him through this name and called him "Lu'ne" when they were not in the middle of work, or when they were together alone. It was strangely lonely to think that no one would call him "Lu'ne".

Spock looked to the side and saw Smorock, leaning against a wall and letting boundless pain gush out from his dark brown eyes. Besides Sybok, Spock had never seen such a rich feeling in a full-blooded Vulcan.

  
27 days after Sovik's funeral, Spock's inner mind returned to normal, he began to notice more dramatic changes in the ISS Enterprise.Half the ship was normally his friend and the other half hated. he. But now, almost all of them are enemies. Christine has changed a lot with her makeup, posture, and looks like a smart and confident woman. She began to be surrounded by many men who looked at him disgust.

As Spock approached, they quickly dropped.

"Christine, I will give you a moment."

"I believe I won't have time for you, Commander." She's going to leave, Spock holding on to her wrist.

"If I do anything that is inappropriate or offends you, I apologize. I find that you and some crew are acting hostile to me."

"Nothing more than the fact that, even after your fiance's death you have not shown any emotions. You don't feel anything.” She looked at him cynically and coldly. “Everyone on the boat realized that you were the kind of prostitute in a male-like body, enjoying dating two men at the same time. And while you're in a relationship with Captain and Doctor McCoy, you're ready to lay down with all of the male crew if they going to hard cock.” She jerked off him.

"I forgive you"

Christine left as soon as possible. She does a lot to make herself feel strong, while Spock is truly strong. Even in the worst of circumstances, he never ran away from trouble.

During those events, Jim stood distant and silent, although he wanted to walk in and slap the woman in the face and hugged Vulcan to protect him from the pain. But he can't do these things. He was unable to let anyone see Spock as his weakness and became the target of any form of attack.

'But right now he's getting a heart attack,' a small voice in his head roared. 'You protect his body, but never protect his heart'

_\---"So, let me see that 'Between a man who loves him so much that he is ready to do whatever he can to possess him, and a man who loves him so much that he does not dare to possess him.', who is the person who will receive the heart of the love treasure?"---_

The words of Tee-O, echoed in his brain. Although he was not jealous of Spock, didn't want to have sex with him, but he loved Spock so much that he was ready to do anything to get him.

What is Spock to him?

Love treasure?  
\------------------------------------

" **Skorack!** " Shionk appeared at the door and came straight to his desk. The golden eyes brightened behind the round glasses, were full of fierce and messy emotions like the hair on her head. " **Do you think you have the ability to recover deleted data from a broken memory-card!?** "

"what?"

Shionk disgusted the tissue wrap from the box and placed it on a close friend's desk. There was a certain smell attached, as he reached out to pick it up. Shionk warns, "You should wear gloves. It came out of the septic tank connected to all the toilets on board. ”Skorack quickly ่jump his hand off.

"It seems so important that you don't even take the risk to get it damaged by soap or alcohol, believe it," he put on his gloves. "I wonder how you got it."

"T'mee-ah detected it. She thought it was strange that computer equipment would be destroyed and thrown into the toilet. So she quarantined them all into the screening section, and sent the report to the head of the science department. But it took us a month to collect all the parts. Thank you TuLux for trying the last 2 days. "

This happened when Vulcan slaves took care of different parts of the ship. There aren't any anomalies that they would have ignored. T'mee-ah is wise to report Spock directly, because if it goes through another human science worker, they will see it as ridiculous and will not be investigated. Skorack was quietly surprised at the fact that his T'hy'la was willing to go down and scratch the stool for this, until he saw all the pieces. Vulcan not only sees more colors than humans, but sees them as sharp as an eagle. Skorack was able to tell right away from letters and numbers that were obliterated beyond what humans could see as sickbay's the memory card, which recorded a month-long video. It covers the day Sovik was assassinated!

That is the obvious reason for TuLux's dedication.

ISS Enterprise returns to Terra. The 5-year mission has ended. All Vulcan were dismissed from military ranks, Spock took off the uniform of the First Officer and returned to the Vulcan cloak like the others. The difference is that every retired Vulcan will return home, while Spock will remain with the Empire until the House of Surak sends a new hostage.

As far as he knows, Kirk will be a general, McCoy will retire with massive amounts of credit. And Spock will belong to the new captain of the ISS. Excalibur - A man who had raped him several times on a boat owned by Pike.

And four years ago, he and his 6 crews of ISS Excalibur together kidnapped and raped Spock as he left the meeting room to return to the ship. But he couldn't do anything to protect himself, because if he did this outside the boat he served, he would put all Vulcan residents in danger.

He had no rights outside ISS Enterprise.

'The doctor promised to help me get away with Sovik,' Spock thought bitterly. Leonard really agreed to help them, but now there is no reason for him to do it because Sovik is dead.

Spock recalled that morning Jim lied to him that there was poison in ginger tea, he wanted it to be true. Because I can imagine what will happen after this. Captain and senior officials of the ISS Excalibur will never allow him to have a higher rank than yeoman. And maybe, he's just a toy or sex toy of many one as he used to be under Pike.

Vulcans were only pets or slaves, they had no rights to the empire.

"I don't want credit. I want Long-haired Vulcan. ”Leonard's voice sounded.

Spock's eyes were hot with water spray as he watched his savior, stepping to the doctor. McCoy and kneeling at his feet - the man who refused enormous credit for helping him.

"Doctor .. Thank you very much"

"Thank you Jim. He is the one who helped you."

captain..?

Why's he..?

Spock moved into Leonard's apartment. He was given a nice sized private room and allowed to bring Yoru together. During the room arrangement, Spock got an urgent call from Skorack, he hasn't returned home yet? The file is sent to a personal e-mail, explaining the details and video.

The displayed image is so blurred that the computer cannot identify the person. Yes, it's compressed to 'MP4', for speedy transmission, but it won't cause much detail loss. So this must be the result of trying to destroy the data.

MP4 was one of the types of files that the Empire was obsolete 150 years ago. But Spock was able to launch it by VLC. He didn't use the computers he used today, but rather a small pad known as a smartphone (not used 200 years ago) and an older laptop, One of the things he learned from his father for the Empire was unable to verify the information on his computer.

And all he has to know keeps him cool from head to toe. Spock insisted on the boy that he would take care of everything himself and left the room..

He didn't know where he should start until he saw a blonde woman in a cadet's uniform walking up the roof of a school building in his memory. He decided to call Christine - he had urgent business to talk to her.


	6. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core of this story is, "Distortion of the mind". That's where the name "StarTrek DarkSide" comes from. Of course, there is a dark a lot of fiction. But they all focus on cruel situations, cruel worlds and cruel species.
> 
> But I don't think the mirror universe is the opposite of the TOS or AOS universe. But because humans are just more honest with themselves. Therefore, cruelty is released if their minds are twisted enough.
> 
> Apologize in advance for hurt

**Chapter 5. Fallen**

Jim had a small smile, it was his plan with Bones to get Spock to be with them. Jim will continue to rise to the rank of General, Bones will become his affiliate doctor, and Spock will be with them. The long road to strength, property, and friendship that will last forever.

Skorack appears and salutes.

“Glad you stopped by before you went home. I owe you.. What do you want in return?” Jim stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, General. I'm here to fix things that went wrong."

Jim's relaxed expression "What happened?" Skorack gathered breath and said.

“The day Mr. Spock was attacked, I believe I knew who did it. But I let it go because I have no evidence." Young Vulcan pulled SD card. "This time too, I don't have enough evidence despite taking a month to recover from the broken memory-card. I don't want to repeat the same mistake again."

He handed Jim an SD card, "What is it, kid?"

“This is a video recording the day Sovik died. It's unclear, but, Mr. Spock believed it was enough and told me he would take it down on his own.”

"manage? Spock was confident he knew the murderer?” Jim became stressed.

Skorack bowed his head pleading. "Please. Not a request for Sovik!" But I fear what will happen to Spock if he finds the murderer! Or if the murderer finds him!"

Jim didn't hesitate anymore. " **Bones!!** " He called his friend. " **Where is Spock!?** "

"Kitty, why do you want to see me here," Christine sighed as he looked at the sky. "This is where the friendship between us begins." I'm going to kill myself because of James T. Kirk, and you stopped me."

"You killed Sovik," said Spock, smooth. Black long hair and a Vulcan robe blown in the wind.

"I didn't," Christine dodged him. The climb over the leak and the jump was very seductive. It was the only thing worthy of her that broke his heart. "If you don't believe it, you can get into my brain. I've heard that Vulcan people are a race capable of telepathic communication.”

"That's not necessary because I know you are lying. Even though what's in the video is blurry, I can recognize your gestures and understand why you can do it. Sovik might be stronger than the Terrans, but his survival skills are very low and can't decide to hurt anyone, even the one who is about to kill him. You hit the hypro before it stabbed him in his heart. And you stabbed him several times to cover up any clues that the killer knows his physiology very well.”

These cold words are going to kill her. Christine wanted to jump over the fence to death. And Spock was quicker to pull her from the fence that kept her from the void.

Christine, is it so difficult to live by realizing it has ruined other lives?

" **If you believe I do, why not drag me and send it to the Military court! Sovik dies as a fleet officer! He must be protected. Even Vulcan people do not have any rights under the laws of the Empire!!** "

"Because I don't want to lose you! The woman who owns my heart!” Spock shouted and stunned Christine. "I have fallen in love with you for a long time ... But I never told you because I was not worthy of you. Vulcan was just a pet and a slave for humans. And the imperial law does not allow us to marry. I love Sovik because I love his beautiful soul, but I love you too! I love you so that a man can love a woman."

Christine had tears, "Do you love me?" This is what she has always wanted. "You forgive me after all"

"I forgive you. You are my important person."

Spock is still a gentle animal who is always ready to forgive. Christine sank in a happy embrace as she absorbed the warmth of the man she loved. And the dark side of the heart screams .. She remembered that McCoy had received Spock for ten million credits, he and Krek would have passed away from her.

' **not! He is mine!** '

' **If I can't have him, everyone will not have him!!** '

Spock was panicked and confused, unable to control. He saw Christine swiftly away from him, and the pain tore his body.

  
Jim and Leonard followed up with Spock's location easily. The bad things of the empire that have become good now. All Vulcans enlisted by the Empire are implanted in the Pomeranian, just like a pet and placed in the pet's accounting system. It's easy to find and verify.

This time, the GPS locates Spock's location at the Fleet Institute's science department building. Jim looked at where Spock was in this place.

" **Jim!!** "

Leonard's shout made Jim turn before looking his gaze towards the roof of the building, before his world collapsed upon seeing what he was familiar with.

" **SPOCKKKKKK!!!!** "

They yelled first to his name, his slender figure fell onto the iron fence with spiked iron bars pointing toward the sky. Green blood splattered all around.

Jim and Leonard stood stunned like a root grows as they watched what happened. An iron rod popped up from under the collarbone and lower abdomen, the intestines were dragged from the abdomen, and the smell of copper spread throughout. Spock looked at them with the soulful eyes of the betrayed. Twitching arms - try to get hold of the wound to your stomach before settling and not moving again.

Thousands of hands drag him into the dark, while Jim and Leonard just stood and looked and let him die...

  
It rains...

Leonard fell to the ground.

Spock's tortured face turned blank. Jim approached him, stroking his eyelids to keep them shut, hiding his wide dark eyes from the non-stop rain. He took off his cloak and folded it into pillows, supported Spock's head off the floor, and tucked his robe under Vulcan's head.

Leonard remembered for the first three years they knew each other, how he enjoyed Spock's misery. He has never had sympathy for this worthless creature. But keep the other person's life because he loves seeing him sick and bruised, loves seeing him cry or hopeless, it's fun to play small games with things that are not opposed, don't fight, don't show emotions.. like a corpse

He sometimes fantasized about a truly beautiful spock in death, surrounded by a pool of his green blood.

But now his stomach was agitated and turned away from the image he had been waiting for all his life, to realize he never really needed it. He vomited, trying to convince himself that 'Death is a beautiful thing', but every time he turned around to look at Spock, tears would flow out of both eyes uncontrollably. His beautiful Vulcan was really beautiful in death, but then he could not appreciate this beauty. His heart ached as if it was about to shatter as he looked at Spock now.

He could not admit that from now on there would be no his green-blood hobgoblin, no pointy-eared computer full of logic, and would no longer hear the phrase “interesting” or “fascinating”. Leonard crawl on the ground to escape the harsh truth and weep bitterly.

"Help me, Bones" Jim breaks the iron bar and takes Spock's slightly heavier body from the fence. Before he lost more blood. His intestines and stomach were damaged. Sovik is no longer and Nedihar is too far away, you have to do the surgery yourself."

"What's?"

"His arms and legs were broken, his skull might also be cracked or fractured. But you can heal them"

" **Damn it! Jim! I'm a doctor, not an undertaker!** "

" **Yes! You are a doctor! You have to help Spock before he dies!!** "

" **He's dead, Jim! There's nothing we can do!!** "

" **I will never let him die like this!!** " Jim shouted, he never believed in a situation that didn't win. " **He will die when his head and his gray hair are wrinkled!! He will die peacefully in a warm and soft bed - surrounded by people who love him, not suffering and loneliness like this!!** ” Jim, now stand up, picked up Spock's body. Come like a bride " **Spock will be fine! You've seen it! His bizarre and flexible physiology! His complicated brain! So please!** "

' ** _Don't let him die like this, even if the chance to save him is less than 10%._** '

When Leonard realizes that Spock might not be dead and allows him to look at Spock fully again. He gathered all his strength and stood up. At that moment, they made a pact with the devil. Again, the Tee-O's voice sounded in their brains.

\--- _So, let me see that 'Between a man who loves him so much that he is ready to do whatever he can to possess him, and a man who loves him so much that he does not dare to possess him.', who is the person who will receive the heart of the love treasure?_ \---


	7. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Spock opened up his mind and unblocked the bond of T'hy'la between he and Jim. Meanwhile, Bones himself realized how much Spock meant to him.

**Chapter 6. Restoration**

The first thing we know is ' _Almost all of his body was painfully..._ '

But he did not lose his efforts to connect his consciousness and cognitive abilities with the whole body. The last thing he can remember is Christine pushing him off the deck. That made him bitter about the fact that he was betrayed by the woman he fell in love with.

His breathing was so difficult that he wanted to leave this body in the dark again. But the sound he heard through the bond was too warm for him to ignore.. A voice of love, caring, and sorrow, enveloped him until he felt that he was sinking into a strangely warm sea.

' **Spock.. come back, no matter what condition you are, I can accept. Only you live.** '

And another sound

" **breathe! hobgoblin! Just breathe! Please! Before I die with you!** "

He felt like he was floating between Heaven and Hell, surrounded by pain that was beyond control...

The light was the first thing that convinced Spock that he had returned to the real world...

He's still very hurt .. If his body was made of stone, it would have been full of cracks and cracks. But he tried to connect all the circuits from head to toe to explore the possibility of self-repair. His anus felt sore and cold .. He knows it. Thirteen years ago, when the Pike crew agreed to turn him into a sex toy, doctor McCoy emptied his bowels and started giving him the liquid nutrition directly over the rectum, so he wouldn't defecate. Extreme discharge when he is unable to control the muscles around the gut and rectum

' _I have become a sex toy again?_ ' Thought Spock, but he was raised his head and a little bit of cold and astringent liquid flowed down his neck instead of being sent directly into the intestines. ' _Nutrients!?_ '

He looked at the face of the man who had just raised him to life, Leonard McCoy, whose face was worn down for days. Both eyes are swollen and red like weep often He shone a flashlight in his eyes and spoke. "He had little to no response. Yes.. His brainwave indicates it is still working, but he may be just dreaming. From his response, I'm afraid it's more than a total paralysis. His heart beats so slow that I'm not sure I can remove the rescue device.”

"You said his heart ligaments were torn and his spine fractured." That sound was Jim. He knows who is holding his hand now. "If it wasn't for El-Aurian's bone marrow mixed in his spinal cord, might he recover faster?"

"I don't know"

"Oh .. Bones, you're doing very well. Look, he's awake. That means he's getting better."

Yes .. Spock has some El-Aurian bone marrow. Because Dr. Smorock had offered the possibility of Judah to see again, it had to give them a state called "Chimera", during a five-year mission and was in the care of Dr. Smorock and his wife, doing it through Sovik. One of the spine was cut from him and Judah's cricketer took his place, and his portion was put into Judah. The first fifteen days, Spock thought he would not survive. His body resisted fiercely until he vomited and excreted blood. But after that, everything slowly improved.

Eight months before the end of the five-year mission, Judah slowly returned to see, her vision within reach. As Spock began to significantly rejuvenate

But .. will there be any other effect?

Spock fell into the dark.

A month has passed... One month, nothing seems to be progressing. The Spock did not need to excrete anything other than urine, because all he got was nutrient water. Jim and Leonard take turns taking care of him, bathing him, staying with him...

"No..." Leonard came to the point of collapse as well. "Not like this! **This is not what I want!!** ” He got up and grabbed the phaser. " **This is not the Spock I want!** "

He turned to face Spock, who was seated on the sofa, wanting to raise an eyebrow if he could.

' _ **I understand, Doctor. Death is always beautiful to you. But I couldn't be anything other than a corpse that didn't stop breathing. For a person with aesthetics like you, I am the shame of art in your eyes... Kill me, doctor. I don't want to be in this state anymore either.**_ '

All of a sudden, Leonard was stunned at Spock like he heard his thoughts. He quickly embraced Spock, kissed his temples, and cried. " **I'm sorry, Spock! I didn't mean to hurt you!** ” He rocked the spock in comfort.

  
Now Jim was with him, smiling while taking Spock's clothes off and taking him to the bathtub. He cut Spock's body gently and meticulously.

The Vulcan penis is like the female's vagina when viewed from the outside. Spock wanted to die when he opened his sheath, slide his finger into the hole to pull out his phallus to clean. But during that time Jim was stunned to look at it, he remembered that he had stabbed and cut it deeply with a dull knife. He couldn't remember what it looked like. Now, he saw the horrible scars all over the place.

Jim's great satisfaction in time has to pay off in an eternal bitterness now.

"Forgive me," said Jim, realizing he was taking too long. "Bones told me hygiene is important."

'I don't like how you and the doctor pet every inch of my body.. But as a slave, my shame is very low.'

“I'm not quite sure about the right temperature. I use my preferences as a basis. Hopefully it won't be too hot or too cold for you. ”The water was released from the tub, he wiped Spock and carried him to bed. Forty days he was paralyzed, he was frighteningly skinny. It is terrible to think that the strong and stoic Vulcan fell into this state.

Spock was rebellious, arrested and imprisoned. But when Jim and the crew found him, the wounded and vulnerable Spock lay on a soft mattress, traces that he had been treated as well as possible. During the investigation, one of the enemies became a prisoner. He insisted on not saying anything until he saw that Spock was safe. Spock's many scars, even the most stupid, can see that this is not what war heroes should have. The once oppressed man had sympathy for Spock - believing he was a slave tortured by his owner, Jim.

That's how Jim found these scars beneficial for Spock's safety. So he never wanted them to be removed even though he was hurt every time he saw them. And Spock was pleased to keep them and embrace them like lovers.

"Do you know, what's the most painful?" Jim said as if talking to himself, spending a long time touching all the scars as his work, dragging a thick finger through the scars on Spop's tiny wrist. C "It's how I look in the mirror and see the people who hurt the one I love the most. I love you so much that I cannot forgive myself. I love you more than anything in the universe, but I know I don't deserve you.”

'Lie' shouted Spock in his heart, their link began to tremble violently. Jim's tears dripped down to the scar on his wrist.

"I want to create a sacred place where no one can hurt you. I don't care as long as you are comfortable and safe. I'm obsessed with protecting your body, never protecting your heart.”

Spock had tears as well, although his face was still blank.

"Right now, you must be suffering a lot because of my selfishness. But Spock, I know you can stand back, walk, and talk. Maybe after I'm 90 years old. Please be patient until that day. And after all, you may kill me for all the torment you have suffered. But .. please don't die"

Jim hugged him and cried. Spock finally understood everything...

Jim never wanted to use him as a slave or to torture him for the sins he had committed. And Leonard didn't enjoy watching his torture, not wanting to keep him as a lab rat or a toy...

He's an important person they don't want to lose...

Really..?

  
"Meowwww"

Spock fights his paralyzed condition to hear its calling. The tail is like a rabbit-- a black female cat, golden eyes fixed on him. Spock realized it had been almost three months that he was trapped in this condition. His daughter is grown up and he's not sure she can recognize him.

"Yo- ru.." A dry and faint voice sounded from his lips, a tall, thin figure rose from the sofa chair and fell on the floor. The thin and weak hand stretched all the way to the end. "Yo.. ru.."

She can. They are linked through bonds. Yoru walked up to him, sniffed his fingertips and licked them, and began rubbing her body against his hand, before curling up beside his head. Her feelings that flow through their bond were That 'nostalgia and concern' made Spock realize how much he needed some love from someone.

"Spock can move"

Leonard's excited whispering was filled with joy as he walked over to see what had happened. And Jim wept when he heard Spock's voice again, seeing him get up from his chair and walk to the kitten. Even falling to the ground, that was his grand step. For the first time in three months, Spock moved his body with his own will.

Yoru made a great miracle.

They ran back to that room to hug Vulcan with joy so overwhelming that they even felt uncomfortable with it. Jim kissed the young black cat and brought it to Spock's arms.

"Cap..tian.."

"No. Spock. No," Leonard kissed Spock's temples and stroked his head. "It's Jim. Just call him Jim."

"Jim..."

"God ... Spock! I've been waiting for this! I'm waiting for you to call me Jim!!"

That was the moment when the barrier between him and Jim collapsed. Their withered bonds sparkled and bound them tightly with their utmost thirst. Spock left himself crying and completely drowned in Jim's sea of love and care.

That night, the three of them slept in the same bed.

Several days later, they were excited by the slow increase in Spock's development. Raise your arms and touch them. He still spoke very little but it became clearer, and his once dry voice became more lively.  
  


**General Kirk's Birthday**

After the disappearance of Mr. Spock, making General Kirk and the seemingly unhappy doctor. Until a few days ago, they looked more lively and spent more time together and Kirk often stayed in the doctor's apartment. It was rumored that the doctor became the lover of the general. That makes half of the former ISS female crew. Enterprise is happy. They always ship Doc and Captain Kirk, especially after negative rumors about Vulcan.

Christine has changed again, since Spock disappeared. Once again, she became determined to become a doctor and devoted herself to the sick. But she will always avoid the Vulcan.

Today, a small group of former sailors come together with plans to surprise Kirk. Despite many things that happened in the past and created frustration, by Kirk's position, he was still the person everyone wanted to cringe for. They had simply planned to go to Doctor McCoy's quarters, create a situation that required Kirk to come here and shout: " **Happy Birthday!!** " because it's easier with the doctor's suite

Because if it was a general's house, they could have been shot or trapped.

But they were amazed when they were able to defeat the defense system and go through the door. Christine Chapel turned to stone when confronted, it was something that awaited them.


	8. The traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The synopsis of the story marked the beginning of the StarTrek DarkSide project. And now you know who betrayed among them.
> 
> For this chapterI refer to many things in Kelvin's timeline
> 
> The next chapter is the end.

**Chapter 7. The traitor**

  
The Spock of Vulcan sat in the best chair.

He's in a white vulcan coat and gray-brown. Slanted eyebrows, pointed ears, and a goatee, long black hair that is shiny and silky. Skin like ivory. Relaxed and vulnerable, fragile and weak, but still dignified like a king.

It looked like an image of Satan, but it was Satan when he was a heavenly angel.

"Mr. Spock?"

Uhura was the first to call his name. And he has no reaction. She saw the abnormality and almost cried when she realized that he was seriously ill. That is why he mysteriously disappeared. Who is the mean person who beat this beautiful creature until it falls into this state? As Christine began to moan with insanity.

"No.. You will never be here.. You don't belong to them.. I made sure that you will be free from them forever.." Tears flowed down as Christine walked to Spock "I.. I killed you."

To set you free from this cruel world..

Everyone turned and looked at her in confusion. But she doesn't care. Christine smiled, with both hands supporting Spock's face. "God... honey, what have they done to you. They raped you? Doing experiments on your body? After you die, they bring your corpse back and turn you into vegetables to suffer and make fun of them?” With so many weeping, with all sorrow and insanity, “It OK, dear. I am here.. I will release you... You will be free now."

Two of her hands immediately strangled his neck. That shocked everyone, three came to stop Christine, but she's not the same woman anymore. Cut a vein on Chekov's neck, and stab it in Scotty's heart. Uhura tried to break her arm and steal Griz. "Let me go! I'm not going to let Kirk and McCoy hurt him anymore!” She screamed as if he was crazy.

"Bitch! You are that one who hurt him! You made us misunderstand about him!” Kyle pulled her over and threw it to the ground. Now he understands what is true about Spock. He shouted while punching her over and over. "The General and the Doctor protect him!"

"Spock! You're alright!” Sulu said anxiously, shaking Spock before turning to look at Uhura, they met each other's eyes and realized that Spock was now more than just seriously ill. Sulu doesn't like Kirk or McCoy, but he's never hated or hostile to Spock. On the contrary, he always pity him. So, if there is no need, he never wants Spock to be hurt.

But a continuous noise made Sulu turn and his head split like a watermelon, just like Uhura, their headless bodies fell to the ground. It all happened frighteningly.

Unexpected and never thought. It was Christine pulling an older gun from Kyle's waist, and shooting everyone. It's incredible that this can happen, because usually, Christine is a calm and weak woman. It made others unable to imagine that she would be able to kill people quickly and without hesitation. And on the other hand, Christine has gone completely insane now. The insane person is always capable of doing things that are beyond the ability of normal people.

The sprint kneaded slowly, walking towards her, who turned the gun at him but dared not shoot. Christine tried to pull the trigger. To make his face touch off like a smashed watermelon --- as she did with Sulu and the like. But until he stood towering over her, she lowered her gun and cried. Cooked him at his feet, cried on his feet and kissed them.

She didn't dare to shoot him, even though she was the one who pushed him off the deck!?

Women are highly self-contradicting creatures...

"You said you love me," Christine cried while looking up at him. His face was covered with blood, repeated bruises, and several broken teeth. "Will you forgive me everything?"

Spock gently stroked her face, "Fascinating" he whispered and slid his finger over the back of her neck.

Christine fell to the ground and died. Although Spock didn't spend much time on the planet Vulcan. But he also learned many things from Vulcanites from his father. One of them is "Tal-shaya", a vulcanization style. He looked at the second woman who received his heart and repeatedly stomped on his body as he hugged her leg - pleading with her not to leave him. Spock's tears flowed. He forgave her after all. But he cannot forgive himself for the many deaths that occur. Spock looked around, full of headless corpses.

Sulu.. A man who has a very secretive passion for the manga "Lady Oscar", he dreams of becoming a knight who protects a beautiful woman, has never revealed this to anyone other than Spock, how he feels to his friends. A person goes beyond friendship and loves that man's daughter as his child. If the parallel universes exist, Sulu will be their family.

Chekov.. One of the few people Spock enjoyed talking to him. He would have been a great scientist, if not obsessed with the conventional rise to power of the empire. Will there be a better world for him?

Nyota.. a woman who almost became his lover. Will there be a world in which they have become lovers?

Sgotty.. Kyle.. and many more..

"Spock..." Leonard stood there, looking at the state of the room in shock. He hurried in and pulled Spock into his arms. His angels, the ones who care and protect him in the worst moments. The man who told him to kill him when he became boring, " **It's okay, Spock.. nothing happens here... It's not your fault.. It's over. Jim is coming. It's over.** ”

"Yes, Dr. Leonard. It's over. I don't want to live any longer. I'm not worth the much time you and Jim spend for... "

Leonard cradled Spock's face and stared in fear. After that, his head was completely white...

  
The knife through cutting stabbed it over and over again.

The left eye, the left side of the face, the thin neck, the emaciated chest and shoulders, were now full of stab wounds with a scalpel. Green blood flowed into a puddle of water. Leonard could not control himself. His heart ached, but looking at Spock's beautiful smile, he felt blessed with happiness..

'Thank you... Leonard.'

"Welcome, Spock"

...........................

..................

..........

"What have you done!?" Jim's voice called Leonard to turn and found the man standing at the door.

"I do what Spock wants.. I freed him from the pain. Look at him.. he's smiling happily."

"Spock wasn't smiling.. **The smiling bastard is you!** "

That was the moment Leonard's consciousness was completely restored. He was stunned and turned back to Spock. Lots of blood.. Spock didn't smile but was empty, tears flowed from his right eye which remained. What was on the floor was nothing more than Spock's dead body, more pitiful than anything! But he was still beautiful and looked mournful in his brutal death.

Leonard's hands touched his own face and met with his distorted, insane smile, tears flowed as he realized what he had done. He howls like a wounded animal. He is a traitor..

He betrayed Spock.. 

Betrayed Jim..

**He betrayed himself!!**

" **Why do you do it, Bones! Why do you do this with Spock!?** ” At that time, Jim lost all his love for Leonard. He wants to mourn for Spock now, but he doesn't have time for any crying and sorrow. This guy had to pay for everything, he caused Spock to die, Jim could not forgive him anymore. Jim repeatedly smashed his fist into Leonard's face as his tears flowed nonstop. " **Spock trusts you more than me! But you betrayed him! And you laugh for his death!** Poor Spock... Oh.. Lord.. Bones, how dare you.. I trust you. But I forget that **Spock has never been more than a scientific lab sample for you! He is an amazing example, right!? How in the hell can he be born!? Half a species made by Terran and Vulcan! You have always been fascinated by him in the way of science! You're so happy that you dissected him! I shouldn't trust you!** "

Leonard lay still. Jim gasped and trembled. He wanted to kill Leonard, but he couldn't. He left his doctor friend and crawled over to his Vulcan. Jim helped Spock close his eyes and hugged him tightly before repeating kisses all over his face, tasting his blood, inhale the fragrance like frankincense that was mixed with the scent of copper from his blood, and mixed. With the unstoppable tears of Jim. There's never been a time for Jim to grieve and hurt as much as this time. Spock was everything he wanted - his world.

His love treasure

No... 

he can't let Spock die..

\-- ** _So, let me see that 'Between a man who loves him so much that he is ready to do whatever he can to possess him, and a man who loves him so much that he does not dare to possess him.', Who is the person who will receive the heart of the love treasure?_** \--

And Jim seems to remember something, Tee-O.. The woman made some offers for him. He held Spock like a bride and walked out of the room.

"Don't .. Jim, don't take Spock away from me" The doctor tried to turn around and crawl over to his best friend. Jim stomped his foot on his outstretched hand and crushed it in disgust.

"People like you have no right to worry about them. And I tell you not to dare to touch him again. If you dare, I will kill you. "

He doesn't believe in no win situation...

And suddenly, the dimensions around them collapse...

Leonard sat in bed as Tee-O entered the room. She is the last of the Q race. Something complicated seems to happen and it destroys the entire universe. Or to be clear, the universe went on to a point and dissipated for no reason - the day he killed Spock was the day the universe fell.

Now she's making a big bet on Jim's love for Spock - maybe this guy will keep the collapsed universe alive and continue its story.

But Leonard didn't care. From where he was, he saw that the universe had more than one. Trying to elongate the time of the destroyed universe is simply the creation of parallel worlds that sprouted from the remnants of the universe where they were. A nasty world, a false family, a selfish empire, nothing he would like to hold on to. Jim should stop being stubborn too.. He was now immortal - there was nothing he could grab for anymore. But Spock was the only thing Jim never stopped- the unfulfilled greed. So, the only way to stop this guy is to stop Spock's breath.

He left the name Leonard H. McCoy and became Grim Ripper. A mask, a black robe, and a scythe were used on a mission, to free Jim from the boundless madness. And when Jim will be free, Leonard will lie and dead above Spock's grave.

Because he doesn't want to live in a world without Spock...


	9. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story. Thanks to everyone who follows

**Chapter 8.** **Hope?**

  
From where they were, the shattered universe looked no different from glass fragments floating in the air. Each piece of glass can carry a Jim to many different times and places. And every time he returns, he will find that a universe that looks like his own universe has been created. Without knowing how long the days and times had passed, Jim wandered through his cosmic past and created more and more parallel worlds. And his goal is on one point

He just wants to take care of Spock..

Every journey of Jim erased the Terra Empire. And it makes a very interesting difference in every universe. He saw Spock who was born and raised in Vulcan. In a world without an empire, Sarek has done what Spock believed he would do. Sarek has fought to amend laws related to gender other than men and women. T'la'im became established in Vulcan as a man, - two years before Spock was born. And he got engaged to T'pring, as his spock used to told. But these things don't always have beautiful results. Sybok was ousted from his society for his want emotions in his life, Smorock too!

Thus, Spock in most parallel worlds, never met the family of the one who gave him the chance to be born and never known Sovik. He had never seen Shionk, TuLux, and Skorack, not even Judah. But Michael become his big sister.

Vulcan society is relatively conservative. Jim only learned that Spock was born with human-like eyebrows, and he chose to be Vulcan and expecting acceptance from Vulcan residents at a very young age. He was practiced in that part. So the other spock seemed to have a harder face than his spock who had just decided on the shape of his "eyebrows" after the age of 12.

The woman of Spock. Spock's pet. Friends of Spock. His friendship with Spock. Spock's family. Spock's social place. The character of Spock. And the weirdest, Spock's Pon Farr...

They are all strange and unfamiliar...

Spock, trying to gain acceptance by Vulcan society, was strange for Jim, especially as he tried so hard to become a complete Vulcan until at times, like he tried to forsake his human legacy... Because his Spock is different, he never cares about the Vulcan attitude and does not try to be a perfect Vulcan, but his natural calmness and his determination make many Vulcan embraced him willingly. His spock is really capable of taking over the hearts of those around him.

So... there is no his place in those parallel worlds. Spock doesn't need any protection or care from him in those worlds. And when he said "Jim" or "Captain" it never meant him.

What is he looking for here...?

  
His spock is still with him on the ISS Enterprise, trapped in the void of time. The dead body rose to life and breath steadily. But he was nothing but the remains of an empty memory. He got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked to the bridge every day, sat on his stride until his shift was over unless Jim pulled him away. Sometimes he goes to the recreation room and sings the songs that he used to sing. He doesn't talk to Jim, doesn't respond, doesn't mind.

Sometimes, Jim does things he shouldn't. He loves Spock... No, he raped him! Spock was unable to give any consent. It's almost no different from sleeping with a corpse. But then he touched his body softly and caringly, passed his limitless love and bond into a completely empty shell, and it made Jim cry painfully after all. He never forgot that he had hurt Spock a lot during a time of hate, and before his five-year mission he had raped Spock many times to make him surrender. There has never been such a memorable activity, only the compression and suffering that he imposes on the other person.

But now.. no matter how tender and cherished he is, no matter how often he says love, Spock cannot recognize it anymore. His katra had fallen into a time of confusion and could never be restored for all eternity.

  
Today there is something that may change...

In the midst of those parallel worlds, there is a world where Spock handed his Katra to Bones before his death. When Jim's partner rescued him from the planet "Genesis", and helped him get back to himself again. In that world, Jim looks back at their flashbacks and finds a strange connection. There are times when they travel to the past of the world that they know well.

_**Halkan mission!?** _

There was a slight change in the incident, when the impostor played their role. Spock knew that something was wrong, but he chose to keep quiet and flow with the situation, to examine and look for something. And after all, after this incident, not everything was very different from his world. But, it still branched out into a new timeline that was almost like his world. Except for the conclusion of the 5-year mission, when Spock said he liked the dark and twisted relationship between him and Jim and Bones. That led to separation from the empire and into a rebellion.

Jim was stunned, looking at the story from that time as if it was cursed to stone. And something told him that was what he was looking for. That is his spock that has not been seen in over a thousand years!

So, when Spock was arrested and dragged to the execution court, he couldn't just save lives, but more...

Their world has disappeared.. And this new world is replacing their world

Or perhaps, a new history that has been overwritten by the old one!

**The lost Katra is there!!**

********************************

**Lu'ne** is seven years old, a boy and son of a father and mother, and big brother of little sister **Judah** , whose home is on the planet Sethna. But then when Lu'ne woke up one morning, he discovered that he was a little girl.

In a bed covered with blood and bandages (But she didn't have any wounds) in Dr. **Smorock** and **Nediha** 's house, and they had a son, **Sovik**! When Lu'ne told him about the empire and asked about **Sarek** and **Amanda** or even the surrounding communities, she just got more confused..

A nice guy named **Sybok** told her that she came from a parallel universe. 

Here is a community of Vulcan and Romulans who have been expelled from their home planet. A small community located quietly on the planet called Terra.

Fortunately, everyone here is very kind, Sybok told his daughter Lu'ne is a relative. And soon, Lu'ne was cared for and trained just like the other children, made friends with Sovik, **Shionk** , **TuLux** , and **Skorack** , and others. And sometimes .. The angel God-father, ' **Jim** ', came to see her quietly. So, even think of her parents and Judah, this place isn't so bad.

One day, news of the Vulcan destruction of the planet came to this community. And in a few days, the soldiers of the world federation attack and kill everyone they meet. It is related to a man named **Nero**. But how is it related, she knows very little

The Vulcan and Romulans who survived the Shuns were scattered in different directions as they tried to survive. Lu'ne was just clinging with Sovik and his friends, wandering on a planet called Terra - which was as bad as the empire his father told her a long time ago.

One time, Lu'ne was sure to see her father among the Vulcan ambassadors, who was boarding a car to travel to the embassy. She followed the car and tried to call him. But when the car finally disappeared out of sight, Lu'ne realized that it was the **Ambassador Sarek** , not her father, although it looks the same and the same name.

Some nights .. Lu'ne dreams of herself in a spaceship, she is as tall as it is now, and things are quite confusing. Day and night passed until one hand stood in a friendly manner. **John Harrison** , that was the first human in the universe to take her home as a guest and treat her and her friends as a normal child and become a family.

And a year later, John disappears...

Something in Lu'ne grew up quickly. She doesn't know what it is, but she just has to find her way home. And the key to opening the door for her is the strange and chaotic memory. If she follows the trace of it, she will likely see her parents again and Judah. Yes, she's gone for so long, your parents will definitely be worried.

But first .. Must find and help John Harrison first ...

And that's just a small part of Lu'ne's life, the self-assured Vulcan girl. She traveled to space at 12 with her fiance Sovik - three years older than her, and her cousins-- Shionk (and her T'hy'la TuLux and Skorack). Lu'ne not only had to escape from Grim Ripper (he want to kill her, why?), but she had to help her friend escape the hunt of the Federation because it was about a future criminal named Nero.

The spaceships are powered by intelligent, brave, and cunning kids. And their fates seem dark along the way...

  
**\---Fini---**


End file.
